Nightlock Relavations
by BeautifullyTragicElphie
Summary: The war is over. The rebels were defeated and the world is now forced to watch the executions of many, including Katniss Everdeen. Will her spirit die or will her death be enough to spark another revolution? This leads to the question.. Will she even die?
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hello! I will only continue this story if you guys wish for me to do so! For now, here is the introduction.**

**INTRODUCTION**

_KATNISS POV_

I open my eyes to complete darkness. I can only feel the cold cement and confusion. Chains rattle as my wrist bleed from the friction caused by the icy shackles. All I can remember is that we lost. The war that was supposed to lift the weights off of many people's shoulders came crashing down on their backs instead. We are supposed to be executed. All of the leading rebels, as well as the victors. Each of them will die in their own gruesome way.

Today is Johanna. Who doesn't deserve to die no matter how much of an ass she can be towards me or anyone. I wonder how they will do it. Execute her I mean. It must be cruel. None of us really deserve this. None except me, of course.

I think of all the people that will die, all at the expense of a handful of berries. The Capitol must be very fragile if a handful of berries can bring it down. But, it also brought down the people I love the most.

Johanna.

Finnick.

Beetee.

Effie.

Gale.

Haymitch.

Prim.

Peeta.

That's too long of a list. Too much blood being shed because of me. Too many tears of the unfortunate ones. Too many debts to be paid. I hate owing people. Everyone knows that.

I think about the ones I have dug underground too far to bring back up.

Rue.

Thresh.

Boggs.

Darius.

Cinna.

Octavia.

Flavius.

Venia.

Leeg 1 and 2.

And so much more. I can't take it. I can't take the pain, the fury, the hate, the tears, the lies! I am no longer a mytr or a messiah. Nor even a pariah, ally, lover or friend. I am Katniss Everdeen. Myself. And I am no one's Mockingjay.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! Let me know if you wish for me to continue!**


	2. Hate That I Love It

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the first official chapter for this story!**

_**KATNISS' POV**_

My head stays pointed to the ground from all the sedatives, drugs, and toxins they have entered my body. My eyes open slowly and I stare at the dirty floor with remorse. I try to think of a better place to be, but it's impossible to even do that. I sigh from lack of sleep and care.

I shift my cramped neck up and my ears perk up at the sound of boats walking toward my enclosed cell. At first I hear metal clanging and a key being fitted into the key hole. Two men share a conversation with each other as one of the men opens my cell.

"I already had gotten her out of her cell. She has quite the potty mouth. Then she spit in my face."

I know they are talking about Johanna. The other man laughs almost seductively and holds my wrist as the other unlocks my chains. I'm lifted off the ground by my arms and pushed forward toward an exit.

I can escape. I can easily run out of here without a single problem. Then I look down and suddenly feel the heavy weight of my waist shackle connected to a thick heavy chain that the guard has placed around his wrist.

I shake my head and look at my surroundings. It went from the mucky, dirty scenery to a pleasant cozy feeling of home. They walk my further down the hall and push me into a room completed with a tall oval mirror, chair, and dresser.

They hook me to a metal hook on the wall and shut the door behind them on their way out. I sit in the velvet chair and wait for what is to come. I wait for what feels like an hour when the door slowly opens to reveal my 'new stylist'.

He smiles at me and shakes my hand, introducing himself as Hermeso. Strange name. Then again, this is the Capitol. My Hell away from home.

He quickly explains in detail what he is to do and I only nod. I haven't spoken in months. Lord only knows if I still have my voice. I'm most certainly not going to find out now.

He waxes and polishes my body and leaves me to my thoughts. I guess he can feel that I do not wish to speak after his first few attempts to break the ice. Once he finishes with that, he moves on to my nails and make up. He finishes that in under an hour and starts on my hair.

I shiver as his hands fumble over my head and neck. I pretend their Cinna's and almost smile. I wish I could speak to him one more time. Just once. All the things I would tell him. All the things that have stayed pressed against my tongue.

He clips up my hair in a fancy bun with complicated twists, swirls, and braids. Exactly how Cinna use to make them. I feel a fresh new wave of depression and complete loneliness hit me and I wonder where Peeta, Prim and the others are. I hope they are okay. I hope they are more than okay. I hope they are safe. I know that I'm only being stupid and delusional.

He ruffles my dress bag around until he gets the fabric out of the bag and hands the dress to me.

"Your not going to try to run away, are you?"

I shake my head as he hesitates to unlock my chain. He takes one more glance at me before releasing the heavy metal. It drops to the floor in a loud clash of sound and I, in robot-like movements, put it on. I feel the soft silky fabric against my bare tender skin and I shudder.

The dress fits snug around my chest and abdomen and loose around my hips to my feet. The fire dress flows at the bottom with a blue water-like pattern at the bottom. I stare at the dress in the life size mirror and my mouth opens in astonishment.

From my chest to my knees the dress is a red orange blaze. That stops there. The bottom part angers me. The water-like fabric seems to be putting the flame out. Resembling the end of the Mockingjay era. I stare at the water crawling up my dress eerily. My arm has blue sparkles and jewels licking up my arm in a water fashion, engulfing the little red jewels. The outside of my eyes and my cheeks have a blue tint to them that overshadows the red blush and lipstick. My shoulders bend forward. My entire outfit screams defeat.

And I hate that I love it.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! In case you were wondering, they dressed her up for the execution of Johanna which will be in the next chapter. Please review!**


End file.
